1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat-panel display monitors, such as liquid crystal display monitors, offer advantages over cathode ray tubes such as reduced size, smaller weight, and better image quality. A viewing angle and a height of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted without moving a support stand because of its small weight.
A typical support stand generally includes a bracket to attach to the flat-panel display monitor, a rotatable bracket fixed to the bracket, an elevating mechanism, a support member, and a base member to mount the support member. A first end of the elevating mechanism is rotatably connected to the rotatable bracket and a second end of the elevating mechanism is supported by the support member.
The elevating mechanism includes a link bracket defining a curved retaining groove. The support member includes an inner side portion and a retaining piece formed at the inner side portion corresponding to the curved retaining groove. The retaining piece of the support member engages in the curved retaining groove of the link bracket to restrict an adjusting range of the height of the flat-panel display monitor. However, the retaining piece may be easily abraded and damaged by an exterior force. As a result, the support member may have a low impact resistance and an unsatisfactory limiting effect. In addition, it is inconvenient to machine the curved retaining groove in the link bracket, thus making the production of the typical support stand complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a new support stand for a flat-panel display monitor that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.